Paranoid: Always Running
by Jellofied
Summary: Kai writes down his feelings. Er...kinda. Has angst-y parts and yet also has Kai eating ice cream. May end up being Yaoi. Man, I suck at summaries.


(Title) Paranoid: Always Running  
  
(Rated) PG  
  
(Warnings) Yaoi, cursing, suggested rape  
  
(Summary) Kai writes down his thoughts and feelings through a poem and tells about his life. There may be more secrets in his life then what he lets the others think.  
  
TBROD: Letting you know, I own not. And, yes, I am starting another fic. I need to stop these accursed ideas!  
  
TheWhiteRavenOfLight But they make your stories.  
  
TBROD: So? They're inter...inter...  
  
TWROL: Interfering?  
  
TBROD: Yes, that word. On with the fic!  
  
Chapter One ~*~ Prodding, poking, pinching, peering.  
  
I set down my notebook and looked at the clock. 2:00a.m. Rei's been snoring badly for the last hour. I decided to go ahead a get a shower.  
  
As I'm washing myself down, as my mother would say, I found a cut that wasn't there. I found it the hard way: the stinging sensation of soap. I ignore it for now.  
  
When I get out, it's 3:30. Yes, I take very long showers, but it's not like there's usually someone waiting. There's someone waiting for me to get out. Wait a minute, I just contradicted myself.  
  
"Rei, it's a little early, don't ya think?" I ask.  
  
"Well, you were up an hour and a half ago. Great, I'm turning into an insomniac. Kai, where's your sleeping pills?" Rei joked.  
  
"In the cabinet, but it's powerful stuff," I warn.  
  
"Well, I want to go to sleep," he yawned back.  
  
"Alright," I answer, and he went to get it. Minutes later, Rei was knocked out.  
  
I was alone again. I figure I might as well get started on breakfast. I start making some eggs for myself (over-easy) and a pancake. Hmm...leftover mix, might as well save it. Rei loves pancakes. Why does my mind always wander to him?  
  
Anyway, after I finish my powered-sugar pancakes and eggs, I go outside. Training seems to empty my head. I laugh. I remember when I said that to Tala's sister. She asked how it was possible since my head was already empty.  
  
I launch my Dranzer, but something doesn't feel right. I stop and looked around. Nothing. I wonder what's setting off my "spider sense" as Atta (Tala's sister) puts it.  
  
"Well, well, well, my little phoenix. You're practicing again."  
  
I froze. I know that voice.  
  
I put on my mask. "What do you want?" I spat, hoping my voice didn't waver.  
  
"Are you that blind? All I want is..." he paused, "you."  
  
I was mildly surprised but then remembered that they had been hunting me. That's what he meant, wasn't it? I turned to look back at him, but he wasn't there.  
  
"Kai, you look a little off. Are you okay?" Rei called. I know his voice that well.  
  
"Hn," came my reply. Why can't I act human? I wanted to say something different, but a habit's a habit.  
  
"If you say so. Hey, can I practice with you? Chief says I need to work on my attack," Rei asked.  
  
I gave no answer but instead loaded my launcher. He took that as a yes and did the same. We just launched the blades without the usual call and went at it.  
  
His gray blade came at mine. Mostly all you could see were blue and gray streaks. By the end, Dranzer was still spinning. Driger was lodged in a tree. Hee hee. I didn't just do that.  
  
"I think you need to practice your evasive maneuvers, not attack. That seems to be fine," I said in an emotionless voice. Damn! Gotta get that fixed...  
  
"Okay, I'll work on that," he answered.  
  
"Good. Go again?" I suggested in a friendly voice.  
  
"Uh, sure, I guess. Are you sure you're feeling well?" Rei pressed.  
  
"Yeah, just having a happy moment. Enjoy it," I smirked.  
  
We battled again, and he did much better. So much better, in fact, that both blades came flying out of the dish. It was a tie.  
  
"Good. Now, a break. Ice cream? I'm been having a craving for some reason," I offered. He smiled and nodded. He acts like a kitten. No duh, neko-jin, must remember that.  
  
We walked down to the local Baskin-Robins* to get our ice cream. I found out that Rei's favorite flavor was vanilla.  
  
"What do you want, Kai?" Rei asked.  
  
"Um...two scoops of Moonlight Thunder** on a cone, please," I replied. Mmm...sugar. And they think Max is the hyper one. Tsk tsk tsk...  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"What's for dinner?" Tyson asked Rei.  
  
"Um...not sure. Any suggestions?" he queried.  
  
"BACON!" Max yelled.  
  
"How about breakfast for dinner?" Kenny suggested.  
  
"Alright, pancakes, eggs, and bacon it is," Rei proclaimed and went to the kitchen. He poked his head back out and requested, "Kai, can you get something for me? I feel short at this moment."  
  
I nodded and walked in. Tyson had his mouth hanging open at the thought that I helped. Tee hee hee...  
  
"So, where is it?" I ask, looking for what Rei couldn't reach.  
  
"Nowhere, just wanted to save you from certain boredom. Plus, I need your pancake skills on my side," he answered.  
  
"Aye, you do. You cook the eggs and bacon, and I'll make the pancakes. Deal?" I proposed.  
  
"Deal. We've got to shake on it now," he replied, and we did. For some reason I feel at ease around Rei. Maybe because his past is as mysterious to me as mine is to him.  
  
"Have you ever felt like someone was watching you?" I inquired, getting that feeling back.  
  
"Yeah, actually I have. It was when I lived with my parents. My dad always creeped me out like that," he answered. "Why?"  
  
"I just got a feeling of paranoia like I did back in the abbey. You know, when Boris was watching me. Something's not right about that guy," I answered.  
  
"Yeah. Hey! You got pancake mix on my shirt!" Rei yelled.  
  
"Oopsies...heh...I'll get you a napkin or something and a new shirt," I suggested. He nodded, and I left.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
I'm lying in bed...again...awake. I reach for my notebook. I'll write down the new "poem-thing" I've been thinking of.  
  
Paranoid, forever running  
  
All the feelings never left me I wonder aloud why I can't shake these feelings New eyes are watching me.  
  
I tap the end of my pen to my mouth. I realize I have some issues, but maybe writing them down will help my "mental problems". I dunno.  
  
I'm not like the others. Tyson has his grandpa and friends. I forget their names. Heck, I never knew them. Max has the friends from America and his mom and dad. Rei has the White Tigers and the others from his village. Who do I have? I have the psychopaths.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
* There IS a Baskin-Robins in where ever they are. And if there isn't, there is now. ** There is a flavor called Moonlight Thunder. I found it in a little shop in Buffalo, NY. It's chocolate with minty stuff swirled in it Mmm....  
  
TBROD: Yes, the first chapter of my new fic.  
  
TWROL: I must say it's your worst.  
  
TBROD: You'd be surprised. I'm a very bad writer.  
  
TWROL: Pray tell, why do you have an A in Eng. Lit.?  
  
TBROD: shurgs I'm teacher's pet?  
  
TWROL: ^_^' 


End file.
